A computer is configured to first execute BIOS code stored in a BIOS_ROM when powered on or reset. The BIOS code includes Power-On Self-Test (“POST”) code for detecting, checking, and initializing devices installed in the computer. When the POST ends, an operating system (“OS”), an application program, and the like, is loaded into a main memory, making the computer usable. A sequence of startup processes of the computer from when the computer is powered on to when the computer becomes usable is referred to as boot or bootstrap. A shortest possible boot time is desirable in view of user convenience.
Patent documents 1 and 2 each disclose an invention that omits the POST for some of the devices to reduce the boot time. To ensure computer security, after the startup, the user is requested by the BIOS to input a power-on password, a supervisor password, and a hard disk (“HDD”) password. Further, the user is requested by the OS to input a login password. When the user inputs a plurality of passwords each time he/she is requested by the computer, a longer time is taken to make the computer usable, which indirectly causes a longer boot time.
The invention of patent document 3 transferred to the applicant of the present invention relates to an authentication method by single sign-on (“SSO”) in which the power of the computer is started when a fingerprint authentication device authenticates the user, and the fingerprint authentication device inputs a plurality of passwords instead of the user. In the invention of patent document 3, binding data, a fingerprint ownership key, and a plurality of passwords substituting for passwords input by the user are stored in the fingerprint authentication device. When the fingerprint authentication is successful, the computer is started and the POST is executed.
In the POST, CRTM authentication code stored in the BIOS_ROM exchanges the binding data and the fingerprint ownership key bi-directionally between the fingerprint authentication device and a security chip, to ensure the fingerprint authentication device and the security chip are both trustable. Moreover, the password authentication code stored in the BIOS_ROM compares the plurality of passwords acquired from the fingerprint authentication device with a corresponding plurality of passwords registered in an NVRAM beforehand and, when the passwords match, permits access to the system, as a result of which the OS begins booting.
Patent document 4 discloses a single sign-on system in which processes leading up to login authentication of the OS are initiated by single input to the BIOS by the user. Upon detecting an input from pen input means when an EC/KBC is in a power saving mode, the BIOS starts the fingerprint authentication device and the OS to be in a usable state. When the fingerprint authentication is successful, the BIOS performs the authentication process by single sign-on.    Patent Document 1—U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,139    Patent Document 2—Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-123125    Patent Document 3—Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-146048    Patent Document 4—Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-148979